Unfaithful
by inugirl06
Summary: OneShot As he walked out the door he could feel her heart crumble. He didn’t want to do this any more. But he didn’t want to wait either.


**A/N: I based this story of the song unfaithful by Rihanna. That song is so beautiful and if you haven't heard it you should listen to it. This is a oneshot and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….**

"Unfaithful"

By Inugirl06

The floor silently cracked as a man who appeared to be in his mid twenties turned over during his slumber. One eye opened.

'Damn it,' he thought as he looked at the clock which read 9:17 am. He rolled over again, preparing to get out of bed, to be stopped by a pale hand to his shoulder.

"Inu-kun, where are you going? Its still early…..get some rest." The woman started playing her fingers along his naked chest. "Or we can stay up…"

"Stop Kikyo. I have to go." Inuyasha said frustrated. He really wasn't in the mood to fuck if that was what she was getting at. 'What's gonna be my excuse this time?' he asked himself. He started to get up but Kikyo pushed him down again. This time she got on top of him, straddling his waste.

"Come on Inu-kun? Just a quicky? No harm do-"

"Damn it Kikyo, get the hell of me!"

"Inu-kun…." He hated it when she called him that, like he was just her fuck-toy. Kagome didn't say his name like that. Kagome……

"I got to go." That's all he said before pulling his pants over his boxers and grabbing his black wife beater and walking out the door. He couldn't help but hear the 'call me' the whore said as he closed the door.

As Inuyasha walked down the stairs of the apartment complex he couldn't help but remember what had went on the night before in his mind.

"_Hey Inu, your home. How was your day?" asked a voice that sounded like sweat music to his ears. _

"_Same as always. Stupid ass boss always down my fucking throat and a jack ass of a brother who only Kami knows how I ended up working with screwing up my day as always." Inuyasha walked over to the couch, threw his shoes off his feet, and slouched down into the overly used and old couch. "Hey Kags, do ya mind makin me a sandwich. I'm starved. Those people work you to death at that office. Kagome looked at him and smiled. _

"_Sure thing" Inuyasha watched her intently as she got the materials out to make him a sandwich. She was so _damn_ beautiful. She was wearing one of his T shirts that looked very oversized on her small yet curvy form. Inuyasha loved it when she wore his clothes. His youkai pleased with the fact that his scent would be all over her. Although the ring on her left hand already symbolized she was taken._

_Inuyasha had met Kagome 7 years ago, the summer after he graduated high school. She was a rising senior at the time. His best friend Miroku had introduced him to his girlfriend Sango. Kagome was Sango's best friend and Inuyasha was Miroku's so they were bound to meet at some time. During that summer they had finally encountered at a club while Miroku and Sango were lip locking. One glance at her and he could not look away. She was the loveliest creature that had ever met his eyes. His youkai screamed at him to take her right then and there in front of every one. But instead he turned his face away and stole glances at her when ever she wasn't looking._

_With every glance he took in more and more of her. She had lightly tanned skin that mad her glow with dark wavy locks of black hair tied up in a loose bun with strands still left to suspend around her face, giving her a celestial look contrasting with her skin. She was wearing a black mini dress that stopped half-way down her thighs with silver shoes that shined on her feet to complete the outfit. She also wore silver jewelry on her ankle, hands, and clips in her hair that made her look even more gorgeous. Little make-up adorned her face. She was naturally beautiful. _

_As the night went by it was pushing the end of their friend's fun and people were starting to clear out. During the night multiple men had asked Kagome to dance but she refused every one. This confused Inuyasha greatly because Kagome was a beautiful young girl and wouldn't she want to have fun, instead of just sitting at the table across from him watching every one else dance just as he was. Why was _he_ sitting down watching people dance again? Oh yeah, the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen on the face of the earth was right across from him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Maybe he should go ask her to dance before the night was over….no; she would probably turn him down like all the other guys that asked her. He was quite the ladies man though. He didn't like to brag very much but he would admit that he was indeed rather _hot_. So it wouldn't hurt to try right?_

"_Hey, uh, you wanna dance?" Nice going idiot. Some proposal. You could have at least asked with some sort of class so u wouldn't seem like a total dumbass. Now she'll definitely not want to dance with y-_

"_I'd love to" _

_That had been the best night of his life._

"_Here's your sandwich, hon." In appearance, she still looks exactly the same as that night. So beautiful. And still _untouchable_ and _pure_. But her eyes weren't the same. She doesn't smile half as much as she used to and it was his fault. Gods how he missed her smile. _

"_Could you bring it here?" he asked. Kagome had set the plate on the table for him to get. She hated for people to eat on their couch. It was already raggedy enough. He really didn't feel like getting up though. _

_Kagome looked at him and nodded. Inuyasha watched her. Creamy white legs swaying back and forth as her perfect breast slightly bounced with every step. Seven years. Seven years damn it and they haven't gone farther than kissing. They were fucking _engaged_ and they still hadn't gone farther than kissing. _

_Kagome stopped on front of him and handed him the plate. Inuyasha grabbed the plate and set it on the miniature coffee table on the side of the couch. Before Kagome started to walk away Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her down of top of him. He looked into her light blue eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he kissed her again, this time more heated and dominating. The make out session went on and soon Inuyasha found himself sprayed out on the couch above Kagome, in between each of her legs. He had to have her. _

_Inuyasha started moving his hand up her thigh. Her arousal was driving him over the edge. If only she knew what effect she had on him. His hand finally found its way to her soft satiny lace underwear. He started to pull it down, only to be stopped by her hand. Her stupid, fucking hand. He had the erg to rip that hand off. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and looked straight in his amber eyes. Confusion written all over her face. Inuyasha looked back into her stormy orbs. _

"_Inu, you know I want to wait until we're married." Until we're married….._

"_Kags, why does it make a difference? We'll be married in three weeks for damned sakes!" Wrong response. _

_Kagome pushed him off of her. _

"_What the hell do you mean it doesn't make a difference? Inuyasha, don't you want our first time to be special? And not just on some old raggedy couch? Cant you just wait three more weeks?"_

"_Damn it Kagome! I've waited seven fucking years! Seven fucking damned years! And what do I have to show for it? A kiss! Wow a kiss!" _

"_What do you mean 'what you have to show for it'? Is that how you feel about me? Is that ho-"_

"_Stop it Kagome. You know damned well that not how I feel about you." _

"_Inuyasha, I love you so much and I just want our first time to be special, y'know? And you act like sex is just some thing people do just to do it. If you truly love me you would wait"_

"_Don't give me that shit about waiting! All I've done is waited for you. And that's all I do is wait…. You better be glad you're a great kisser!" _

_Kagome smiled. Then she came up behind Inuyasha and hugged him. _

"_Thank you so much for waiting. I love you so much." But she already knew he hadn't waited. He had settled for a cheap slut that looked a little bit like her. And he still wasn't waiting. _

_His cell phone rung, then he walked away from Kagome. _

"_Hello...yeah I'll be there later……ok….yeah…bye." _

"_Who was that?" _

"_It was just uh Miroku. Him and the guys wanted to know if I wanted to go hang out. Maybe get some drinks." _

"_What time will you be back?_

"_I don't know, probably late. It's already 8 o'clock."_

"_Okay, well I'll see you later." She whispered with her head down. He didn't have to lie to her. They both knew where he was really going. _

_As he walked out the door he could feel her heart crumble. He didn't want to do this any more. But he didn't want to wait either. _

Inuyasha pulled up to his apartment complex, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out the car. He started walking up to his room. He took the stairs. It was slower that way. He got up to the 4th floor and walked to his room. He pulled the key out of his pocket, opened the door and walked in.

There was Kagome, sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. She looked up at him with her weary eyes. He could tell she had been crying. The smell of salty tears still stung the air. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"Hey Kags, uh, sorry I'm home so late, erm, uh early actually," she was still staring at him. "I went back to Miroku's house to work on some paper work since our computers not working. I guess I just dozed off over there….sorry…" She was still staring at him. 'Please say something, anything…'

She turned her head and looked down into her coffee cup. Her eyes dulled a little more.

"Oh, well, um next time just call….ok?"

"Yeah, um I'm gonna go take a shower…k." She didn't say any thing so he walked off. Before Inuyasha walked into the bathroom, he looked back. Kagome was still looking down into her coffee cup. Then she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She had lost her glow. He was killing her and he knew it….

'I'm so sorry' he said to himself as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. He could smell her tears again. He sighed, turned the cold water on, took his clothes off, and got into the shower. "I can't do this anymore…."


End file.
